Iubaris a Tenebrarum
by Chaoskai
Summary: Sorrow and destruction precede Sonic's death and the rest try to cope with their friends demise. However, as Shadow says, Got a corpse? No? Then I don't believe it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Apologies all around, but for those of you who liked my other fic, All Warped Up, it shall be discontinued. I just grew tired of the storyline and my creative talents are being used on othe projects. This story will be updated whenever I feel like but please review anyways. Thank you, and sorry yet again.**

I do not own Sonic.

_Tails POV_

Sonic's dead. Shadow saw him fall to earth, a strangely peaceful smile on his face as he became a large fireball above Earth's atmosphere. After his expliation, everything and everyone changed. Amy most of all. For days she wouldn't smile, talk or even eat. I took care of her, my heart just as heavy. Sonic as like a brother to me and now he's gone. The Invincible Sonic. Gone. Just like that. After a while, Amy recovered from her gripping depression, but it's still there, in the corners of her smile and the heavyness in her steps.

Shadow says we're all idiots. Sonic wouldn't've gone down so easily. He says that as long as he still had at least a tiny bit of Super power left that he could have made it. Two days after Robotnik landed back on earth, both he and Shadow dissapered. I haven't heard anything more from Robotnik. Shadow reports back to us every now and then, but his news is always grim: Nothing. No trace. Not even the faintest crater. I know he burned up in the atmosphere.

The city has grown worse. Without Sonic's aura of justice (Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy) around, criminals have run rampart and I have my hands full just trying to stay in my predicessors shoes. Talk of an albino hedgehog have also surfaced. He had aparently strayed into the city two months ago. It's thanks to him Amy is still alive today. Amy speaks of him as if he is Sonic incarnate, but I fear him. He has strange abilities and an even stranger attitude. His crimson eyes switch back and forth between tear jerking sadness and furious rage, like two sides to a coin. He spends his time in Casinopolis, drinking. He says it dulls the pain of the hidden truth. You're probably wondering however, how he saved Amy.

Amy was wandering back home in the dark. I had offered to walk her back, but she declined. She said she needed to become stronger. After all, if she were stronger, Sonic might have lived. Before I could argue that, she had left. From what I gathered, Amy was assulted and nearly raped. Before the thugs could do anything drastic however, this albino hedgehog just appears. Doesn't run, doesn't walk, doesn't even jump in from the rooftops. For all intents and purposes, he just appears. He beats the thugs up so badly, that when police came to investigate, they had a very difficult time identifying the crimnals. Amy tried to thank her savior, but he just vanished. Again, no running, no walking, no jumping. Just vanishing.

I've named him Ghost, and strangely enough, its the only name he'll awnser to. He says it suits him, a mere shadow of his past. The most terrifying part about him however is when you see him in the twilight. When the crimson sunlight hits him just right, _Sonic_ looks back at you and smiles.

_And Shadow grins because he's found something. Hope and Hopelessness. Fear and Courage. Light and Darkness. What could this all mean?_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sonic. Thank you.

Shadow's POV

This "Ghost" of Tails...Something about him just isn't right. First off, he doesn't smile. EVER. I swear, I've seen the toughest of men crack a smile at Amy's cutesy attitude, but this guy still has this blank stare on his face. Whatever. Second, he fights like something I've never seen before. Scratch that, he fights like me. Or Sonic. Execpt, here's the trick. He uses stuff akin to Chaos Control, 'cept without the emeralds. What'd he call it...Oh yeah, Dimension Rave. Warps all over the place and just friggen beats the ever lovin shit out of everything. I've asked him how he got his power, but he just glares at me. Which brings me into the third thing. He never speaks. I've heard grunts, I've seen nods, but anything more than that and you might as well be talking to a brick wall. It's annoying.

Another thing that really gets me is that Amy has been around him like she was around Sonic. Dont get me wrong, she would sacrafice everything if it meant that Sonic came back, but this was the closest thing apparently. It kinda ticks me off how he speaks to her and to Tails, but not to me. Not that I care, the guy's an ass and thats how he'll stay. Amy says that he's sad. I'd be sad too if I was some two bit mutant freak with polar fur. No, I am not jealous. ANYWAYS, I've been gone for quite some time and I've found some things out. Creepy things. Things that shouldn't be. Like rumors in a small South American town about a blue hedgehog ghost, or a flaming meteor that struck a nearby mountain, nearly burying the village in an avalanche. I've investigated the site where the meteor was supposed to have landed, and found nothing. Nada. Ziltch. Amy and Tails say this is undeniable proof that Sonic is alive. Well, I said only one thing to them. Got a corpse? No? Then I dont believe it.

As I continued my search, the stories of this blue ghost kept coming up, no matter where I was. My search however became more dire when I encountered an old ally of mine. Doctor Robotnik, AKA Eggman. We disscused somethings and he began to tell me of a strange anamoly he had encountered when dealing with Chaos Emeralds and interdimentional travel. I really didn't understand most of it, but from what I picked up, when I or Sonic go Super, part of us actually taps into another dimention. However, when our bodies recieve a great shock or go through extreme trauma, there's a slight chance we'll be pulled into that dimention. We'll be seen, but we cannot interact with the world. It seemed as though he wanted to tell me something else, but he stopped himself short, merely saying that anything else he had to hide was part of his redemption.

_Without a life, without a soul, without hope. A lonely Ghost wandering the world. Why then does an angel insist on saving him? Does she not realize who he is?_


	3. Chapter 3

First off, MAJOR thanks for all of the reviews. Second, I dont own Sonic. Thanks.

_Third Person POV_

The casino lights were blinding. His headache became worse and worse with each time the light flashed and he took a drag from his cigarette to help calm his nerves. He nervously checks his wrist, as if a watch adorned it. However, only two gold bracelets with 7 different colored jewel shards lay upon it. He reaches down on his belt and grabs a ceramic jug. He pulls out the stopper and throws his head back, drinking the contents. Its then he sees her.

Age has blessed her, give her a beauty and sensuality unmatched. Her face is always in a slight melancholy, even when she smiles. She sees him and immediately makes a beeline for him. He gets up, his mouth set in a straight line. The surprise doesn't reach his eyes however. He walks off towards the crowd and dissaperes.

She isn't fooled. She knows him too well and her loneliness seems only to retreat in his presence. Out the back she goes, following the halls and staff rooms until she walks out the back exit. She finds herself in an allyway and the acrid smell of smoke and sharp liquor reveals the presence of another. "Why did you run?"

Another swig of the jug; then, "Why are you here?" The voice is filled with annoyance and tinged with sadness.

"You didn't awnser my question."

"Don't play that game with me. Awnser mine first and I'll awnser yours if I feel like it."

She huffs. "Fine. I...I..." Her shoulders slump, putting an intriging ripple through her red dress. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know you better."

He laughs. "What you see is what you get with me. Nothing more..."

"But there has to be? Where you came from, who your parents are, how you have these powers of yours...I want to know!"

Ghost took one more drag of the cigarette and flicks it to the ground, crushing it beneath his heel. He looks at his armband and grins grimly. "Heh, looks like I'm outta time. As for all that, let me give you some advice Amy. I'm no one. As far as appearnces go, I dont exist. Its not worth it. Dont keep pursuing me."

"Wait!" Amy rushed up and grabbed his arm. "Um...I wanted to invite you to dinner."

"I cant make it tonight."

"Some other time then?"

"Sure."

Amy gasped as suddenly her hand went right through his arm! "What...What's going on?"

Ghost smiled. "A manifestation of my powers." He continued to fade and finally, when his image dissapered from sight, his voice spoke up once more. "I'm not worth it. You're better than this."

_Robotnik knows. He keeps his secrets and his comments, only helping him. Repentance is easy as long as you are forgiven in the eyes of the one it matters._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sonic. Oh and everyone, you rock! Kudos to t3h reviews!

_Eggman's POV_

That ceramic jug just gets me. Someone like him doesn't deserve all this. He's drinking himself into a misery and to be honest, as much as I would have liked this five years before, now it hurts me to see it. I try and convice him to explain what's happened to him, but he doesn't even bother. I pray that he can see the light before the darkness swallows him up...

Robotnik's Journal, 11/23/09

_Amy's POV_

Tails is a nice kid. Really, any woman who is blessed with his companionship should consider herself lucky. He's done so much for me in the past few years and I dont know where I would be without him. Well, actually I do. But I dont want to think about it. In fact, my own mortality only makes me remember Sonic. And that just starts the tears over again. Shadow tells me to stay away from Ghost, but...I can't. Despite his rough attitude and his horrible habits, he's like Sonic. As much as he tries to hide it, he's a nice guy, just trapped in an unfortunate circumstance.

And I wish I knew the circumstances. I want to help him...like Sonic helped me. Maybe then my pain will go away. But he keeps his distance. Heh, and I thought Shadow was cold. Another thing is that whenever I mention Shadow, Ghost seems to look bitter. I think there's a connection somewhere, but I cant quite put my finger on it.

Ghost wears these strange bracelets, sort of like Sonic's rings, execpt they look like they have Chaos Emerald shards on them...What are they? Well, I would introspect even more, but I have to finish cleaning the house. I'm going off to look for Ghost tommrow and I wont take no for an awnser.

_Unknown POV_

There is no good. There is no evil. Everything depends on which side of the table you're looking from. Myself, I prefer to look at things from the top. From the top, I see everything; In a game, the hands of the players, with tactics, I know the enemy and where they lie. However, when someone decides to flaunt my rules and hides under the table, I do admit I feel upset. However, those who hide under the table usually cannot affect the game, nor can they change the map to confuse my stratigy. Why do they call me evil? I merely am releasing the souls of the world. I am after all...doing the work of the god. That foolish echidna...he has no idea what lies within his island, but no matter. I shall reveal its secrets and in the meantime, I shall deal with that foolish traveller...

_Destruction is rampart. Death is feasting. However, for those who cannot die, this is a time of choice. Stand or fall._

_**Author's Note. Sorry for the mixed up POV's in this, but they are all crucial. And Robotnik's is short for a reason.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sonic. Thank you.

_Third Person POV_

Amy found him at the exact same seat at the casino bar as he always was. This time, she had managed to sneak around to his blind spot so he didn't notice her presance until she was right up next to him. "So, will you accept my offer now?"

Ghost literally jumped off his seat and wheeled around twoards her. After looking her over a few times, he grumbled something incoherently and then, "Are you deaf woman? I'm not worth it?"

"I'm a stubborn girl."

Ghost stopped for a few seconds and he soundlessly mouthed something and began to laugh, a laugh that had him doubled over. Finally he stopped and spoke, but his smile still seemed more of a smirk than anything. "Fine. Saying you're stubborn is an understatement. But dont expect to get much outta me if this is some sort of interrogation."

"Who says this is an interrogation? Maybe I just want to have a friendly meal together."

Ghost harumphed. "Right. And I'm really the mayor of this town." He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Those are so unhealthy."

Ghost looked up at the massive golden chandilier that hung above them. "Yeah." He took a puff. "I know."

_**Story Break**_

Amy kept looking at Ghost, trying to find anything to start up a conversation with him. They were on the way to her house and she had been looking him over. "So um...where'dya get those bracelets from?"

"A friend."

Amy frowned. This would be very awkward if he didn't start awnsering more than one or two word sentences to everything she said. "A girlfriend?"

"No."

Amy inwardly screamed. This was getting nowhere. "Then who g-" Amy was interupted by the musical sound of a cell phone. Ghost literally grabbed and flipped the phone from his pocket and awnsered it.

"Ghost here...Uh huh...And? I see...how much time do you need...me?" Ghost looked down at his bracelet. "I got about an hour. Yeah...I can make it in that much time...Did you forget who you were talking too? Allright. Adios." Ghost hung up the phone and turned to Amy. "Sorry, but I gotta jet. A friend of mine needs some help."

Amy frowned. "Another time then?"

Ghost didn't respond. He looked towards the horizon and smiled. Then he started to run. He. Was. Fast. Amy couldn't believe her eyes, it was like watching her hero run. He just took off so quickly he was literally running on buildings. Amy blinked back some tears and pulled out her own cell phone. "Hey Tails? It's me, Amy...I need your help."

_**Story Break**_

Robotnik paced back and forth. A beep and a gust of wind revealed to the doctor that _he_ had arrived. "Took you long enough."

"Hmph." Ghost took a drink of his jug and set it back at his hip. "Be quick about it then."

"It's not that simple. Knuckles is already involved in this."

Ghost spat out his drink in a hiss of alcohol. "WHAT?" he roared. He advanced on Robotnik meanicingly. "You didn't...tell me you didn't..."

"I told him nothing. However, I fear he suspects." Robotnik sighed and settled down in a chair. "And we've got more important things to worry about besides covering up your little defect. My grandfather...he...he's still alive. He's alive and he's currently looking for the Realm of Chaos..."

Ghost staggered back and shook his head. "My god..."

"I need your help again. You're the only one who can pull this off. I've managed to make some modifications to your Dimention Bracers, at the cost of your Dimention Rave. You wont be able to use it as often, but you'll be able to fight like you used to. I mean, it wiped me out didnt it?"

Ghost sighed. "I can't. Get Shadow to do it or something."

"No. It has to be you, dont you understand? Shadow still needs time away from Gerald...and you are too clever and brave to be fooled by him. This is a task only you can take. Convince your friends if you have to, hell, I'll help them as well, but this is your duty."

Ghost looked down at his hands, and for the first time in many years, a single tear rolled down his face...

_Alliances are made. The pawns are ready. And the player under the table shall shake the foundations of the game..._


End file.
